


To the Love Whose Lips Inflame You

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Kat's Mer!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Xenophilia, or at least very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: It's no secret how Dean feels about Moon's merrow form: he's powerful, he's badass, he's hot as hell. If only there was some way to work that into their sex life...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kat's Mer!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729855
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	To the Love Whose Lips Inflame You

**Author's Note:**

> This...was supposed to be short. It was going to be just the actual sex scene, but then I had to do the backstory (like I always do), and then I had to build up to it, and suddenly it's over 5k. Somehow, I don't think anyone will complain about that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Set a few months after the end of "Wave Over Wave."
> 
> If you're worried about any of the tags, skip to the end notes - I'll explain a bit more, just in case.
> 
> Title taken from "A Matter of Heart" by Stan Rogers.

Dean had initially brought up the idea shortly after Christmas.

It was in the liminal space at the end of December between Christmas and New Year’s, when time seems to freeze for a week, not quite the old year and not quite the new. He and Moon had been renting a small house in Edlund’s Cove for the winter. Dean knew that while Sam and Gabe had let him stay in their guest room during the holidays in the past, having both parts of a lovesick couple right across the hall from them wasn’t the most comfortable situation – for any party involved. Not to mention it was too cold to stay on the boat through the bitter Canadian winter.

They had been curled up on the couch, watching reruns of _Doctor Sexy, MD_ and idly grazing on holiday leftovers. Dean had, perhaps, been slightly tipsy – his drink was less “rum-spiked eggnog” and more “eggnog-spiked rum” – and having his super-hot boyfriend snuggled against him and his main celebrity crush making out with a hot co-star on TV had, perhaps, gotten him into a bit of a mood.

He slid his hand slowly up Moon’s leg. It landed on his hip, where he began drawing aimless shapes with his thumb. He nosed against Moon’s ear, planting tiny kisses against his neck. He felt Moon shiver against him and grinned. He got a little bolder in his movements, lips lingering against his skin and thumb pressing more firmly into his muscles. He extracted his other hand from where it was trapped against the side of the couch and mirrored the actions of the first.

Moon hummed from where he laid on top of Dean, and Dean watched as his eyelids fluttered shut. He tilted his head up, allowing Dean to better access his neck and throat. He grinned as his kisses turned to nipping, and turned again to biting and sucking. He worked a deep purple mark onto Moon’s neck, smoothing his tongue over it when he finished. Moon whined and ran his hands down Dean’s chest; his breath hitched as he felt his boyfriend’s nails scrape over his nipples, even through his sweater.

The two of them lazily rocked against each other; they felt no urgency in their actions, no desperate desire for release. Dean started sucking another hickey into Moon’s skin, this time on the bolt of his jaw. Moon groaned and dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, his hips thrusting downwards roughly. Dean chuckled.

“You like that, babe?” he teased, his voice already gravel-rough. He rolled his own hips up to meet Moon’s. Moon panted against his shoulder as he continued grinding against Dean.

“Mmmmyes, very much so,” he rumbled, tipping his head up again, this time tilting it to the other side. Dean grinned and switched over to the side Moon had exposed, resuming his ministrations. “I like…being marked by you.”

A zing of arousal coursed through Dean like a lightning bolt. He was rock-hard in an instant, hips stuttering up to meet Moon’s as he gasped. He bit down on the meat of Moon’s shoulder, a rush of pride hitting him at his boyfriend’s low moan.

“Wouldn’t mind you marking me up,” he murmured into Moon’s neck. Instead of continuing the delicious rhythm they had going, Moon abruptly pulled away. “Hey, no, wait, come back,” Dean whined.

Moon stared down at him, his blue eyes wide. “You would?”

Dean blinked up at him. Most of his blood was not in his brain at that precise moment, which made it a little difficult to think. “Uh, yeah?”

He watched, transfixed, as Moon slowly dragged his tongue along the bottom edge of his upper teeth and sized up Dean’s neck. He had a sudden, vivid flash of Moon’s merrow teeth, his _real_ teeth, sharp and jagged and shark-like. He wondered what they’d be like on his skin. He bet they’d sting, bright pinpricks of pain against his throat, but Moon would be oh-so gentle, so careful not to hurt him. He’d have to beg him to bite harder, remind him that he wouldn’t break if he decided to get a little rough. And his _claws_ …

“Dean?” He startled at Moon’s voice. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, just like hadn’t realized he had continued rolling his hips against Moon’s hardness as he fantasized about his boyfriend’s true form. He flushed and tried to bury his face back in Moon’s neck, blindsided and embarrassed by his own dirty mind.

Moon, however, was having none of that. He planted his hands of either side of Dean’s shoulders, keeping his upper body far away from him as his too-blue eyes bored into his. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“You really like that idea, don’t you?” he asked, though it really wasn’t a question. His voice was wrecked, and it sent another thrill through Dean.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean said. He swallowed roughly, breaking eye contact with Moon. “There’s, uh, something else, too,” he said awkwardly. Moon said nothing, but chose instead to keep his steady, soul-searching gaze on Dean until he managed to spit it out. He swallowed again, trying to get the words unstuck from his throat. “I, uh, I kinda want to do all of this with you – the, um, the _real_ you, that is.” He looked back up at Moon again.

“Really?” Moon whispered. Yep, there it was; the soft, disbelieving tone of voice, the utterly reverent expression painted across his face. It was the same reaction he had had when Dean told him he loved him for the first time. He slid a hand up, gently, tenderly, to cup Dean’s cheek. “You’d really want to do that? You don’t think I’m –” He cut himself off, pulling his hand back.

Dean wriggled around until he was able to prop himself up on his elbows. “Don’t think you’re what?” he asked. Moon cast his eyes down.

“Monstrous?” he questioned, his voice smaller than Dean had ever heard before. His heart lurched. He scrambled to sit up more fully, and it was now his turn to cup Moon’s cheek with one of his hands.

“Of course I don’t. You really think I would think that?” he asked. Moon shrugged awkwardly, looking askance and biting his lip. Dean brought his other hand up to cup his other cheek. “Sweetheart, no. Are you kidding me? You’re so powerful, and badass, and so fucking awesome. Why wouldn’t I love that?”

Moon looked back up at Dean from under his lashes. His eyes were suspiciously shiny, but Dean wasn’t going to call him out on that, not right then. Moon sniffled, a little smile making its way onto his face.

“To be honest, I’ve thought about being with you in my real form, just to know what it would feel like, but I never thought you’d want the same.”

“Oh, believe me, I want it,” Dean reassured him, pressing another kiss to the bolt of his jaw, right over top of the hickey he had left earlier. He nuzzled his nose into Moon’s neck. “We wouldn’t be able to do that tonight – it’s gonna take some planning to figure out how to make it work without you drying out – but sometime soon, I promise.”

Moon sighed dreamily. “However long it takes, I’ll wait.” He pulled his head up and away from Dean as he sat up, and looked down at him with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“In the meantime, I believe we were in the middle of something?” he asked, punctuating his statement with a roll of his hips. Dean moaned and dropped his head back against the couch, his arousal returning after it had flagged during their conversation. He found himself not saying much else for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the thought of having sex with Moon as he really was was on the forefront of both of their minds. Every time they slept together, Dean would imagine the nails raking down his back as scaly claws, the eyes staring down at him as he fucked into him as a full fathomless blue, the legs he was straddling when he rode him as a thick black-and-silver tail.

He doodled and brainstormed several ideas of how to make sure Moon wouldn’t dry out while they were in the middle of things – not to mention how to get Moon to transform in the first place. Sex on the beach, while a good idea in theory, usually ended up with sand in the worst possible places, and sex on the beach in February in Canada was out of the question.

Honestly, when he finally did come up with a solution, he felt like smacking himself with how obvious it was. They’d both been making the problem way too complicated. He _could_ get it set up right away… but it was February 12th, and he figured he’d save it for Valentine’s Day. Y’know, because they already had plans that day and he knew he’d be able to get Moon out of the house for a while to set it up. Not because he wanted to be romantic, or anything.

Anyways.

When the 14th rolled around, Dean got Charlie to take Moon off his hands for the afternoon. She promised to help him find a nice suit for their date that evening, hooking her arm in his and chattering his ear off as she led him away. Dean chuckled, watching the two of them walk away fondly. He let himself indulge in the feeling for a moment, before shaking his head and getting to work.

It wasn’t particularly difficult or grueling work, but it was repetitive, and tiring. Dean spent most of the afternoon getting everything set up for his plan. He was pretty sure it would work, but he’d have to wait until that night to find out for sure. He could hardly wait.

Dean glanced over at the clock, double-checking to make sure he still had time to get ready for his and Moon’s date. He showered quickly, keeping the thoughts of what would happen tonight firmly locked away. He liked a good jerk-off shower session as much as the next guy, but he only had so much time. Ten minutes later he hopped out of the shower, dried himself off and slipped his suit on. He slipped Moon’s token around his neck, the black and silver scales resting just below the knot of his tie. He gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror.

“I clean up good, if I do say so myself,” he murmured. Dean gave his hair one more cursory swipe in a half-assed attempt to tame it. He gave himself a smirk and a wink in the mirror before he headed out to meet Moon.

There weren’t many places they could go for a nice date in Edlund’s Cove – there was pretty much just the Drunken Sailor and the Crab Shack. As much as Dean liked Ellen and Jo, a tavern wasn’t really Valentine’s Day date material, so the Shack it was. There was, of course, the added bonus that Gabe had the night off for his own Valentine’s celebrations with Sam, so he wouldn’t be annoying them throughout the night.

As usual, the food was fantastic, and the company was divine. The two of them passed several hours alternating between cheekily flirting with one another and trading stories. Dean didn’t think he’d ever get tired of listening to Moon talk about his life in the colony. At least, that was usually the case, but tonight he was antsy, the knowledge of what was waiting for them at home was just too distracting.

Moon noticed his eagerness and eventually relented, getting their pie to go and leading them out of the restaurant. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes off of him on the walk home; his merrow physiology helped protect him from the cold of the deep ocean, and as such, the bitter Canadian winter wind barely phased him. He strode confidently, dark hair ruffled by the breeze, wearing only his cobalt-blue suit, no jacket, no toque, no nothing to keep him warm.

It may have been cold out, but the man beside him had Dean running hot.

So hot, in fact, that they barely made it through the door before Dean was on him, sucking open-mouthed kisses into his neck and impatiently pushing his blazer off. Moon chuckled, deep and gravelly, and damn if that didn’t go straight to Dean’s cock.

He rolled his hips against Moon’s, even as Moon spun the two of them around and pushed Dean back against the door. Dean’s lips migrated from Moon’s neck to his mouth, leaving a trail of wet nips and licks as he went. They exchanged bruising kisses as they grinded together against the door, their mouths pushing and pulling the arousal between them like the tide.

Dean’s hands slid up to Moon’s hair; he wrapped his fingers in it, pulling slightly as Moon started leaving a trail of his own down Dean’s jaw. Dean groaned, low and long, and his eyes slipped shut as he tipped his head back. After a long moment of enjoying Moon’s attention, he gently slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Slow your roll, there, cowboy.” He gazed out the corner of his eye at Moon, who was already staring back at him in much the same way.

“You started it,” he mumbled against his neck, but did pull away, albeit reluctantly.

“I sure did,” Dean said, more than a touch proudly, “but I’ve got plans.”

Moon raised his eyebrows at him. “What kind of plans?”

“Sexy plans,” Dean grinned, pressing one more kiss against Moon’s jaw before he slipped around him and headed down the hall to the bedroom. He heard silence for a moment, shortly followed by another set of footsteps hurriedly following him. He smirked.

He cast a look over his shoulder and tipped his head towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open, Moon hot on his heels. He peered over Dean’s shoulder.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to give bathtub sex another attempt, but I’m pretty sure the water’s cold by now,” Moon said. Indeed, the porcelain clawfoot tub that sat along the right-hand wall was three-quarters filled with water.

Dean chuckled. “It’s not for us, it’s for you. Took me a couple hours to haul it up here in buckets.” He turned his head to face Moon. “And no shit it’s cold, it’s sea water in February in Canada. Pretty sure I’ve got frostbite where I splashed it on myself lugging it in here.”

He watched Moon’s eyes widen comically as he stared at the tub. His head shot up, staring at Dean, then back at the tub, then back at Dean. A slow grin unfurled across his face.

“Tonight?” Dean could hear the barely-restrained excitement in his voice.

“Tonight,” he nodded. He brought a hand up to Moon’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Go ahead, jump in; I’m gonna finish getting everything ready in the bedroom. Just give me a holler when you’re ready and I’ll come get you.”

Moon pulled him into a filthy kiss before he could walk away. His tongue slipped into Dean’s mouth, swirling around his own. He pulled away after a long moment with a wet _*pop*_. He panted for a moment, eyes dark and a little dangerous; Dean shivered.

“Go get ready,” Moon said, voice somehow impossibly deeper than usual. He turned around, fixing Dean with a lingering glace over his shoulder as he did, before breaking eye contact and shucking his clothes. Dean stared, almost transfixed, at the expanses of warm, tan skin being exposed.

Yep. Definitely looking at the skin in general, and not his ass. Definitely not.

Dean managed to tear his eyes away and head across the hall into the bedroom. He quickly stripped the blankets and sheets off the mattress – if sleeping in the wet spot was bad, then sleeping in utterly soaked sheets sounded like absolute hell. He unfolded a waterproof mattress cover that he’d picked up yesterday. They were renting the house, after all, and the owners probably wouldn’t be happy about water stains on their mattress. He topped the bed off with one of the sheets – which would be more comfortable than the mattress cover – and stepped back to start stripping.

He pulled most of his clothes off, folding them and putting them on a nearby chair, but left his boxer briefs on for the time being. He took a deep, steadying breath. It was finally happening. He closed his eyes, imagining Moon’s pure-blue eyes on him, his claws and fangs biting into his skin, his scales smooth and cool against his flushed body. He trailed a hand down his stomach, teasing at the waistband of his underwear.

Rather than dip under, he instead trailed it over the fabric, cupping his hard cock. He rubbed, just small and gentle movements for the moment; he didn’t want to get too worked up just yet. A tiny moan slipped from his throat as he stroked himself, cock plumping up under his hand. He tipped his head back, breathing deep and slow. He squeezed himself, keeping his arousal in check.

“Dean?” His eyes popped open again as Moon called. He slipped back out of the bedroom and poked his head in the bathroom door.

Dean was pretty sure he’d never get tired of Moon’s merrow form. Sure, he was hot as a human, but something about him, the _real_ him was breathtaking. Maybe it was the inhuman aspects of his appearance that made him seem taboo. Maybe it was the sheer power and strength that his form contained. He couldn’t say for sure, but watching that black and silver scale swish in the water, the similarly scaled claws grip the edge of the tub, had Dean even more turned on than he already was.

He swallowed. “Ready sweetheart?”

Moon stretched his arms up towards Dean. “Help me out.”

Dean smiled goofily as he bent down. He plunged his arms into the water and wrapped them around Moon. He planted his legs and heaved Moon up and out of the water. He carried his boyfriend across the hall bridal-style, panting a little, both from the exertion and from the feeling of Moon’s claws on the back of his neck where he clung to him.

He laid Moon out on the bed. Moon wriggled a little into a more comfortable position, stretching his arms out above his head and watching Dean through half-lidded eyes. He grinned, baring his sharp teeth; Dean could feel his pulse quicken at the sight.

Dean dipped down and captured Moon’s mouth with his own. He rolled his hips, the delicious friction feeling electric in his body. Moon started nipping gently at Dean’s lower lip, tiny pinpricks of pain that set his blood on fire.

“Scooch up a bit,” Dean mumbled into Moon’s mouth. Between the two of them, they managed to get Moon so that he was sitting propped up against the headboard, a spare pillow tucked behind his back. Dean pressed one more consuming kiss to his lips, then started trailing his way down Moon’s neck, his torso, all the way down to where skin met scales.

He kept his head down, but glanced up at Moon through his lashes. He didn’t have pupils for Dean to see if they were blown wide, but the deep indigo blush high on his cheeks and the way his hands fisted the sheet told him more than enough. Dean winked at Moon, then turned his gaze back down to Moon’s slit.

Moon had explained how his merrow “equipment” worked, one night as they basked in the afterglow. Now, it was time to put his understanding of Moon’s explanation to the test. Moon’s slit looked, essentially, like a large belly button. Dean gently traced his fingers around the edge of it, gently rubbing and teasing much the same way he would to a vagina. He heard Moon panting above him, and continued tracing circles around his slit.

After a minute or two of just his fingers, Dean dipped his head down. He traced his tongue along the same path that his fingers had taken, alternating between tiny, gentle kitten licks and broad, slow swipes across the whole slit. Moon was squirming now, whining low in his throat, his head tipped back.

Dean dipped the tip of his tongue into Moon’s slit, teasing and flicking at the very tip of his cock. Moon had explained that his merrow junk was very different in appearance to a human’s, though they were functionally the same. As Dean continued to lick and suck at Moon’s slit, the opening gradually widened as he became more aroused, and more and more of his cock slipped out from its sheath.

Before long, his entire member was unsheathed; it was a solid nine inches long, inky black like the rest of Moon’s tail. It was thick and round like a regular human dick, but it had no head or foreskin; instead, it tapered to a point, and if Dean had to describe it in a word, he’d say it bore a striking resemblance to a tentacle.

And the best part? It was semi-prehensile. It wriggled a bit, the last couple of centimeters slipping out of the slit. Dean licked his lips as he watched it hungrily. He looked back up at Moon again, waiting until he caught his eye, then without breaking eye contact, swallowed as much of Moon’s cock as he could.

Moon trilled and dropped his head back against the headboard with a _*thunk*_. Both of his hands tangled in Dean’s hair, the claws just pricking against his scalp. He moaned around Moon’s cock at the feeling. He bobbed his head, slow and deep.

The pace he set was partially because he wanted to drag this out, but also partially because Moon’s cock had a mind of its own. It swirled in his mouth, tangling around his tongue as he sucked him off. The constant movement made it a little difficult to do his usual blowjob moves, but it felt amazing on his end. Judging by the noises that Moon was making and the death grip he had on his hair, it felt pretty damn good to him, too.

Dean relaxed his throat and slowly took in as much of Moon as he could manage. His nose bumped Moon’s scales, and he held himself there, letting Moon wriggle and coil in his mouth. He opened his throat wider, allowing the tip of Moon’s cock to slip down his throat. He heard Moon panting, his trilling growing louder into a deep buzzing sound. He swallowed around his cock.

Moon bucked up into Dean’s mouth. His claws dug into Dean’s scalp, a bright point of pain that grounded him as he choked on his cock. Moon’s mouth fell open and he let out a string of harsh clicks, trailing off into a high pitched whine. Tears stung at the corners of Dean’s eyes, but he stayed where he was a moment longer before pulling off.

He sat back on his heels and brought a hand up and massaged his now aching jaw. He grinned down at Moon.

“How was that?”

Moon growled; the sound went directly from Dean’s ears to his cock, making him, somehow, even harder. In a flash, Moon yanked Dean forwards and down on to him, all but attacking his mouth with his own. He bit and kissed along Dean’s jawline, ending in a firm bite on the meat of his shoulder. Dean cried out, a direct line of electric heat running from Moon’s teeth to Dean’s cock. He rocked down against Moon, now leaking in his boxer briefs. Moon pulled away from his neck, laving his tongue over the wound.

“Get these off,” he ordered as he snapped Dean’s waistband. His voice was overlaid by a constant buzzing, making it sound even rougher and deeper than it really was. Dean hurried to comply, stumbling over Moon and nearly falling on his face as he hopped off the bed and practically tore his underwear off, throwing them into a corner somewhere. He ignored Moon’s laughter from behind him.

Dean grinned as he turned back around. He got back on the very end of the bed, just above where Moon’s fins hung off the end. He crawled his way up his incredibly sexy and badass boyfriend, his cock bobbing against his stomach and already leaking pre-come. Moon’s eyes were dark and heavy on him. He stopped, sitting up on his knees right above Moon’s cock.

“Got something for you, sweetheart,” Dean murmured. He grabbed one of Moon’s hands and slowly dragged it up his leg and towards his ass. He let go, letting Moon knead his cheek. He watched Moon’s eyes widen, and he felt the barest tips of his claws on the edge of the glass plug he wore. He reached behind himself and slowly pulled the plug out. Not that he didn’t trust Moon, but he was a little tentative about having such sharp claws in such a sensitive spot.

Moon plucked the plug out of his hand and set it down on the dresser. He grabbed the bottle of lube from beside it, squirting out a dollop into his hand. He slicked himself up, hissing at the contact. Dean shuffled forward, just a bit, and reached down to line up Moon’s cock with his entrance. Moon’s hands slid up to grip Dean’s hips as he slowly took him in.

“Ha-aahhhh” Dean gasped out as he sunk down. The tapered shape of Moon made the initial penetration easier, but he was still long and thick and so fucking hot. With each further inch he took in, Moon tightened his grip on his hips a little more, from gentle pressure to pinpricks to sharp, bright pain. He was fully seated after a minute or so. The two of them panted, adjusting to the feeling.

Dean started slowly fucking himself on Moon’s cock, just little up-and-down movements to start. He was so _big_ – he was already pretty well-endowed in human form, but his merrow form felt enormous. He groaned as he picked up pace, starting to ride him faster and deeper.

“You feel so good, Dean,” Moon groaned, meeting Dean thrust for thrust.

The slap of skin on scales, the slick wet sounds, the feeling of Moon’s claws in his skin – it was almost too much to handle. He rode Moon hard, harder than he ever had before. Dean slowed down a bit, trading in speed for taking Moon as deep as he possibly could. Moon’s claws dug even harder into his hips, drawing blood. Dean moaned like a damn whore, a fat splurt of pre-come leaking from his dick. He rolled his hips, then stopped moving for a second.

Dean had forgotten for a moment that Moon’s cock could move on its own.

He was reminded of that, quite viscerally, when it started wriggling inside him. He gasped, struggling to catch his breath. It coiled a bit, then relaxed, then repeated the motion, flexing and releasing the tension. Dean was still gasping when he happened to catch Moon’s eye. The fucker grinned, like a predator at a wounded animal.

Then the very tip of Moon’s cock started milking his prostate.

Dean collapsed forward on his elbows. He dropped his forehead to Moon’s shoulder, whining and whimpering uncontrollably. His body was on fire, singing with electric heat, the pressure building and building. Moon slid his hands up to Dean’s back, raking his claws along his shoulder blades as he ravaged him.

Dean desperately fucked back against Moon’s cock, chasing after his orgasm. He was no longer capable of rational thought, reduced completely to a filthy, moaning mess. He was leaking steadily now, pre-come pooling on Moon’s stomach. Moon was getting close, too, if the way his trilling went from a low buzz to damn-near chainsaw sounding. It rumbled through Dean’s cock where it was trapped against Moon’s stomach, driving him fucking crazy.

Moon pulled Dean’s head up from where it was tucked into his neck and started biting and sucking at the column of his throat. He continued raking his claws up and down Dean’s back, stinging lines that made Dean hyper-aware of every little sensation that was happening to him. Moon started frantically chattering and clicking in the merrow language, the buzzing still continuing throughout.

“Yeah, that’s it sweetheart, come on,” Dean slurred. “So fucking close, babe, know you’re close too.” He swallowed roughly, trying desperately to wet his dry throat. “You gonna come? You gonna fill me up, sweetheart? Gonna mark me up, make me yours?”

Moon’s trilling reached a fever pitch, and one hand slipped from Dean’s back to the bond tattoo on his shoulder. He bit hard into Dean’s shoulder and dug his claws in as he came.

Dean’s vision went white, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He cried out and came hard, pumping out rope after rope of come all over himself and Moon. He moaned, broken and desperate, rocking back onto Moon’s cock, wringing every last drop of pleasure from him.

His arms gave out and he collapsed onto Moon, panting roughly. His breathing was still coming in shaky; his limbs trembled. Dean felt Moon’s cock begin to soften and slowly pull out, and it started to slip back into its sheath. He could feel Moon’s heart pounding below him. He was still trilling, but it had quieted, and now it sounded like a purring kitten. The last inches of Moon’s cock slipped out of him, leaving him empty and aching.

They finally caught their breath a minute or two later. Dean rolled over off of Moon, and he wriggled over to the side to give Dean more room.

“I’m so sorry,” Moon said.

Dean whipped his head around. “Sorry? For what!?” He drew up short as he realized Moon was staring at the claw wounds on his hips, the bites on his shoulder. They were red and angry, and while most of the bleeding had stopped, a couple of the deeper wounds continued sluggishly. Dean knew his back matched, and now that they were no longer in the moment, the various scratches and marks started to sting.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Moon traced his fingertips over one of the bites. His face was so sad, so guilty.

“Hey, did you hear me complaining? That was,” Dean whistled, “so fucking hot.”

Moon looked skeptical. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Dude, seriously? That was the hardest I’ve come – like, ever, in my life.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to the corner of Moon’s mouth. “It was amazing, trust me.”

Moon’s eyes were closed as Dean kissed him, but flicked up to his as he pulled away. He smiled at him, his expression fond. “That was…incredible, Dean. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for _you_ fucking _me_ brainless, babe.”

Moon chuckled. “No, thank you for being willing to try this, and for figuring out how to do it.” Moon snuggled up against Dean, tucking his head under Dean’s chin. His fins came up to lie over Dean’s feet.

Moon would be drying out soon; between the come and blood and sand, they’d have to clean up before they could go to bed. Not to mention treating and bandaging the scratches and bites. And, judging by the ache in his ass, he’d be feeling this for at least the next couple of days.

Dean inhaled and exhaled, slow and deep, and wrapped his arms around Moon. They could deal with all that in a minute. For the moment, he was content to just lay there, just him and his love wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible tw: Moon's merrow form has sharp claws and fangs. While he and Dean are having sex, he isn't careful and ends up clawing and biting him, drawing blood. Dean has no problem with this, and in fact enjoys it, but Moon feels guilty. Dean reassures him after the fact that he enjoyed it. It is not discussed beforehand.
> 
> Fun fact 1: Moon's genitals (and all male merrows) are based on dolphins. And yes, I did spend a couple of hours in an incognito window, looking up dolphin penis. [Here's](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1aTaU_W0AEgBjF.png) a pic (I'll let you click at your own discretion) for reference. Oh, the things we do for fanfic.
> 
> Fun fact 2: An alternate title for this fic is "The Giant Will Rise With the Moon" from Giant by Stan Rogers (because I have a dirty mind and a bad sense of humour XD)


End file.
